Je croyais ne jamais te revoir
by NaisAnanas
Summary: Sanji, coureur de jupons à ces heures perdues ne se souciait pas que ces anciens souvenirs allaient resurgir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ... et sa ne va pas plaire à un certain Roronoa Zoro.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une story basée sur le très célèbre et sublime manga One Piece !

Bien entendu les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de Eiichiro Oda

Ceci est ma première fanfiction donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plait =) J'accepte vos critiques pour que vous m'aidiez au mieux à m'améliorer ^^

Dans un premier temps, j'ai décidée de centrer l'histoire sur le beau et sexy jeune homme, j'ai nommée SANJI ! Il connaitra des moments difficile avec une femme et ensuite possibilité de Yaoi et de rating M avec Zoro. A vous de découvrir mon histoire quelque peu farfelue tout droit sortie de mon imagination, Enjoy !

* * *

C'était une période de guerre, une guerre sombre qui s'installa sur ces mers si tranquille d'habitude, seulement depuis quelques années, les pirates convoitaient le plus grand des trésor, le trésor de Gold Roger !

Des équipages se firent la guerre pour y défendre leurs drapeaux, leurs fiertés et leurs places sur cette immensité d'eau, alors certains eurent recours aux fruits du démon pour assouvir ce besoin de pourvoir ! Mais certains voulaient s'en servir quelque peu différemment …

Alors qu'un bateau de pirate naviguait tranquillement sur ces eaux turquoises, le drapeau fièrement levée sur son mat imposant, il y régnait sur le pont une ambiance bonne enfant. Ne se souciant guère des dangers qui les attendaient, un groupe de pirate mangeait, c'était sans compter sur de nombreuses disputes qui éclatèrent durant le repas.

**Nami :** « Aaaah Baka ! Lâche ce morceau de viande ! Il n'y en aura jamais assez pour tous le monde, de plus, les réserves commencent à manquer ! » Fit la jeune pirate d'un air exaspérée tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains car Luffy venait à peine de toucher à cet aliment qui était de l'autre côté de la table, que lorsque son bras était en phase de redevenir normal, Nami l'intercepta et et le serra entre ses mains.

**Sanji :** « Nami-san à raison, comme toujours d'ailleurs »

Le cuisiner se rapprocha de Nami, tout en lui faisant les yeux doux, les mains jointes rapprochées de son visage en la regardant avec des yeux en forme de cœur.

Cependant, il n'y eut aucun traitement de faveur pour aucun de ses deux nakamas qui se prirent chacun un coup de poêle sur la tête, ce qui les laissa K.O sur le pont du bateau mais il en fallait plus que sa pour calmer les ardeurs de Sanji.

Le repas se déroula sans autres encombres et chacun aida à débarrasser, quoique 2 personnes manquaient à l'appel … Oui, Zoro était en train de digérer à sa manière *c'est à dire dormir dans les cales du bateau entre 2 tonneaux de rhum* et Robin était tranquillement entrain de lire en haut de la vigie mais une étrange scène l'intrigua.

**Robin :** « Regardez ! Il semblerait que l'île soit en difficulté, de nombreux bombardements ont lieux sur l'île et j'aperçois un vaisseau pirate ! »

Tous le monde se hâta d'être à son poste; Zoro et Choper se dépêchèrent de remonter l'ancre; Sanji, Usopp, Franky et Brook déplièrent les nombreuses voiles que comportait le Thousand Sunny; Nami à la barre et Luffy sur la proue avec son éternel sourire impatient collait au visage, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, trouver de la viande !

Luffy ayant pensé haut et fort ces paroles se reçut un énième coup de la part de Nami, celui ci se renfrogna tout en observant le chaos que subissait l'île en approche.

**Luffy :** « On approche de l'île, Nakamaaaas ! Allons voir ce qu'il se passe, si quiconque se met en travers de notre chemin, ils verront à qui ils ont a faire ! »

A l'approche de l'île, des coups de canons avaient semés la panique au sein de l'île. Car un autre bateau posté de l'autre côté de l'île avait bien l'intention de tout raser et plusieurs brigands étaient en train de pilier chaque maison. Le bateau enfin amarré, les amis du chapeau de paille aidèrent les villageois à quitter cet enfer en les mettant à l'abri, à l'arrière d'une colline.

**Zoro :** « Luffy ! Il faut allez voir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté de cette île, Franky et Sanji, venaient avec moi, allons botter le cul de ces enfoirés ! »

**Luffy :** « Je viens avec vous ! ». C'est alors qu'ils partirent en direction des explosions, qui sait ce qu'il vont découvrir là bas, tous ce qui les importaient, c'est d'en finir au plus vite.

**Nami :** « Allez y ! Avec le reste de l'équipage, on continue à évacuer les villageois »

Les explosions de canons se rapprochaient dangereusement et l'évacuation devenait de plus en plus difficile. A plusieurs reprises, les éclats de ces armes meurtrières vinrent frôler les personnes complètement paniquées. Au bout d'une heure, la cinquantaine de villageois qui peuplée cet ancien hameau de paix, selon les propos qu'avait recueillis Nami grâce à une vieille dame, seulement, ce n'était pas tout …

**Nami :** « S'il vous plait ! Madame, regardez moi ! Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment adéquate pour expliquer tout ce raffut mais il nous faut absolument savoir l'origine de ce désordre, ainsi moi et mon équipage pourront vous aider à les faire déguerpir de vos terres »

La jeune pirate tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait de calmer les sanglots de la vielle dame. Avec l'aide de Robin, elles l'aidèrent à s'asseoir au milieu de tous ces pauvres gens qui eux aussi voulait des explications.

**La vieille dame :** « Il ne faut pas rester ici, ces pirates là sont redoutables, pire même ils sont diaboliques, leur vengeance ne sera jamais assouvie tant qu'il n'auront pas retrouvés le trésor de Jean Fleury ! »

**Nami :** « Attendez, vous parlez bien de Jean Fleury, le pirate qui à lui seul à volé la moitié de la fortune des marines il y a 2 ans de cela ? »

Chopper assis à côté de Nami et Robin n'en revenait toujours pas, alors que Nami se voyait déjà en train de nager dans une piscine de pièce d'or et de bijoux en tout genre.

La vieille dame : « Oui c'est bien sa, il a eu pour idée de cacher son trésor on ne sait où sur cette île, celui navigue seul et il reste introuvable depuis, certains disent qu'en traversant Grandline, il fut dévorer par une bête géante, lui et son bateau. Vous avez fait une erreur en vous ramenant ici, les pirates qui sont en train de saccager le village ne sont pas des tendres, je doute que vous puissiez les arrêter» Dit elle d'un air las avec des yeux remplis de larme. « Mais si vous avez quelconques espoirs, je vous en conjure, arrêtez les ». La vieille dame leva la tête vers Nami et c'est ainsi qu'elle comprit qu'aucune défaite ne devait se produire.

**Robin :** « Tous le monde est en sureté, il faut allez aider le reste de notre équipage, nos nakamas ont surement besoin de renfort ! »

**Brook :** « Yohohohoh ! J'en ai la chair de poule sauf que je n'ai pas de chair ! »

**Franky :** « Brook, t'as vraiment un problème ! Allez allons y ! » Dit il en activant les canons de sa main droite tout en regardant sa réserve de coca.

Rendus de l'autre côté de l'île, les pirates ennemis chargeaient leurs canons à l'intérieur de leurs bateau, ce bateau était celui du célèbre équipage du capitaine Archambeau. N'ayant encore rien trouvés, les pirates étaient autant énervés les uns que les autres, ceux ci s'étaient regroupés sur la place du village, les rues étaient désertes, les commerces vidaient et il y régnait une ambiance pesante.

Pesante jusqu'à l'arrivée de Luffy qui se rua sur un stock de viande, mais aveuglé par cette envie de mange, le jeune garçon n'avait pas remarqué l'attroupement de pirate sur la place.

**Zoro :** « Eh oh Luffy ! Regarde qui voilà, l'équipage d'Archambeau ! » Dit il tout en faisant tourner la tête de Luffy en direction du capitaine ennemi.

**Luffy :** « Hey vous là bas ! Vous savez pas ou il y a beaucoup plus de viande ? » Dit il la bave aux lèvres en regardant partout autour de lui.

**Sanji :** « Bakaaa ! Tu vois pas que c'est eux qu'on cherche depuis tout à l'heure, tu sais, ces enfoirés qui saccagent le village ! ».

Sur ces paroles, il tira une longue bouffée de fumée et pointa du doigt les pirates qui leurs faisaient désormais face, toutes épées sorties.

Pirate du Capitaine Archambeau : « Sale avorton, tu vas regretter tes paroles, prépare toi à fêter ta défaite ! ».

Franky, Zoro et Luffy se préparèrent à attaquer quand soudain Sanji resta figé sur place, comme subitement paralysé lorsqu'une silhouette féminine vint se placer à la droite du capitaine Archambeau.

**Sanji :** « Ka … Kaede … Kaede ? »

* * *

Mais qui est cette Kaede hein ? La suite au prochain chapitre que je vais préparer de ce pas ^^

J'attend avec impatience vos reviews =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite de notre Sanji national avec en prime un flashback pour en connaitre un peu plus sur son passé sur le Baratie, je vous laisse découvrir !**

* * *

**Sanji :** « Kaede ? »

Le jeune homme était bouleversé, lui qui d'habitude se serait jeté sur n'importe quelle femme en lui chantant la sérénade, ce ne fut pas le cas pour celle ci. Non car cette jeune femme était une connaissance de Sanji, en fait c'était une amie d'enfance.

Voici comment débuta leurs rencontres :

**Flashback sur le Baratie :**

**Zeff :** « Sanji ! Si on a créé ce restaurant-navire, ce n'est pas pour tirer au flanc alors du nerf mon garçon ! »

**Sanji :** « Oui chef ! Je m'y colle tout de suite »

Le jeune cuisinier de 11 ans se hâta à sa tâche et lava une à une les assiettes de la vaisselle entassée dans l'évier.

Le restaurant marchait bien, les clients affluaient chaque jour vers ce bateau qui promettait de déguster un délicieux repas et ce fut le cas, chaque client repartait satisfait et se vanter de connaître le Baratie à des amies ou de la famille, ce qui a valut la réputation du Baratie.

Un riche pirate poussa les portes du bateau-restaurant et exigea que l'on fasse dresser une table avec 2 couverts, pour lui et sa fille. Au menu, ce jour là, il y avait du homard à la diable (note de l'auteur : j'en ai mangée et croyais moi, c'est d-é-l-i-ci-e-u-x !). Une fois la table mis en place, le père et la fille se mirent à table et se firent servir par Sanji.

**Sanji :** « Voici le homard à la diable, petite spécialité de notre cher Baratie en espérant que vous passerez un agréable repas » Dit il du haut de ses 11 ans avec déjà un maniement de la langue assez aisé.

Le père était un vrai glouton, il en enfourna 2 puis 3 puis 6 ! Enfin rassasié de ces repas, il se servit à plusieurs reprises d'un vin très connus. La petite fille, n'ayant pas si faim que sa, se contenta de son assiette de pâtes à la carbonara. Sanji la regarda à travers les portes des cuisines et sembla intriguer par son mutisme. En effet, elle n'avait décrochée aucun mot depuis son arrivée avec son « père ». Il remarqua que ses vêtements étaient bien plus délabrés que ceux de son père « Bizarre pour une gosse de riche ». Pensa-t-il, Zeff interrompit ses pensées en le rappelant à l'ordre dans les cuisines.

**Le père :** « Ma petite, il est temps d'y aller ! » Dit il en la prenant assez violemment par le bras et la forçant à marcher devant lui. Ce qui n'était pas du tout du goût de la fillette âgée de 11 ans, elle commença à se raidir et planta ses pieds au sol pour ne plus avancer.

**La petite fille :** « Non ! »

**Le père :** « Comment sa non ! Tu vas avancer et vite fait »

Le ton commença à monter entre le père et la fille, ce qui alerta les serveurs. Ils observèrent la scène avec de grand yeux, chacun se demandait s'il fallait intervenir ou non.

Soudain le père leva la main et la gifla avec une force que tous le monde fut ébahit par l'atrocité de son geste envers une enfant.

Sanji, ayant vu la scène fut emplit d'une telle colère, qu'il sortit en toute hâte des cuisines et vint se poster face à l'homme qui était clairement plus corpulent que lui, le père s'apprêta à relever la petite fille quand soudain …

**Sanji :** « Lâchez là immédiatement ! »

Voulant son ton sévère, il fut déçut que seul un espère de glapissement sortit de sa bouche, les dents serrés et tout son corps prêt à bondir vers cet horrible inconnu, une main se posa sur son épaule, il regarda derrière lui et vit Zeff, apparemment lui aussi en colère.

**Zeff :** « Sanji ! N'intervient pas là dedans. Vous là bas ! Lâchez cette gamine tout de suite ! »

Un rire tonitruant sortit de la gorge de cet homme à présent complètement ivre, les rougeurs sur son visage témoignaient de son addiction à l'alcool.

**Le père :** « Sinon quoi ! Vous comptez me faire quoi avec vos petits couteaux de cuisine hein ? Vous ne savez pas qui je suis n'est ce pas ? Je suis Alfred la terreur, un richissime pirate ! Je comptais faire diversion en attendant de vous piliez mais je pense que je vais le faire maintenant ! »

La petite fille, toujours emprisonnée par les grosses mains de son géniteur, fondit en larme silencieusement, ce qui rendit Sanji encore plus fou de colère, il se jeta alors sur le riche pirate et lui planta une fourchette dans la main. Le riche client lâcha la petite fille et cria de douleur, alors qu'elle tenta de s'échapper, celui ci la rattrapa par le col de sa robe.

C'est alors qu'une chose incroyable se produisit, la petite fille laissa échapper un halo d'électricité tout autour d'elle, de violentes décharges électrique chargèrent de plein fouet son assaillant et il tomba à la renverse, électrocuté en plein cœur.

L'enfant avait fait un effort considérable, apparemment non consciente qu'elle détenait un fruit du démon en elle jusqu'à présent, elle tomba à genoux et pleura toute les larmes de son corps.

Les clients commencèrent à s'affoler mais furent très vite calmés par les serveurs et le service reprit de plus belle, Zeff et Sanji purent alors emmener la petite fille dans les chambres du Baratie. Les serveurs dégagèrent le corps inerte du riche pirate en le balançant par dessus bord, ce qui évitera de nombreux ennuis avec la marine.

**Zeff :** « Aide moi à l'installer sur le lit Sanji, voilà comme sa. Tu ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi la laver et la vêtir. En attendant, veille sur elle, je compte sur toi ! »

**Sanji :** « Oui chef, je vais rester avec elle, c'est une dure épreuve qu'elle a traversée aujourd'hui »

**Zeff :** « Elle n'en a cependant pas conscience je crois » Dit il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sanji s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille, celle ci s'était endormie, et il voulait s'assurer qu'elle respirait. Il se rapprocha alors doucement de la jeune fille et tendit son oreille au nez de l'inconnue, soudain elle se leva sur ces coudes et sembla complètement perdue.

**Sanji :** « N'aie pas peur ! On ne te fera aucun mal ! Tu es venues avec ton père et soudain tu as comment dire, littéralement surchargée la pièce d'électricité ! »

**La petite fille :** « Ce n'était pas mon père » Affirma-t-elle en baissant la tête.

**Sanji :** « Mais alors qui étais ce ? Au fait moi, c'est Sanji et toi ? » Dit il en lui tendant la main.

**La petite fille :** « Moi c'est Kaede. Ce méchant monsieur était en réalité mon maitre, je devais être sa boniche, sous peine de ne jamais revoir mais vrais parents, ils sont de South Blue, ma ville natale »

**Sanji :** « South Blue ! Mais attend je connais cet endroit, moi je suis né à North Blue » Dit il fièrement, avec un sourire rayonnant au visage.

**Kaede :** « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé en réalité tout à l'heure ? Je me souviens d'avoir ressentie une étrange force en moi et puis plus rien ! Je me suis évanouie, c'est sa ? » Dit elle en secouant la tête, espérant se rappeler de cet scène qui lui semblait surréaliste d'après les dires de Sanji.

**Zeff :** « Ah et bien je vois que tu es réveillée, tiens j'ai réussit à te dénicher quelques vêtements corrects et tu vas pouvoir te laver, la salle de bain et juste derrière le couloir, à droite »

**Kaede :** « Merci monsieur ! ». La jeune s'empara du savon et des vêtements propre puis fila à la salle de bain, ravie de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de ses vêtements qui ressemblaient plus à des loques maintenant.

C'est ainsi qu'une longue et belle amitié s'en suivit entre les deux enfants, Kaede resta sur le bateau pour aider aux tâches ménagères et à la cuisine ainsi qu'aux services. Sanji lui montra chacune des recettes à composées pour chaque client, mais jamais elle n'égala le talent de son mentor, cela n'empêchait pas de l'admirait en tant que grand cuisinier. Ce jeune cuisinier justement, appréciait sa présence et était content de l'avoir comme amie mais sa n'a jamais était rien de plus que de l'amitié.

Quand Sanji quitta le Baratie pour rejoindre l'équipage de Luffy, lui et Kaede étaient en froid, ayant grandit ensemble, ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre tout ce temps mais n'étaient jamais d'accord sur rien. Kaede pensait que Sanji en faisait un peu de trop avec les clientes du Baratie, très grand séducteur avec ses dames, la jeune femme en ressentait une étrange pointe de jalousie alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne se plaisaient pas l'un comme l'autre. Car ce jour là, elle ressentit une grande tristesse, la perte d'un être chère à ses yeux, sachant que jamais ils ne se reverraient, elle avait décidé de ne plus penser à lui et de continuer à vivre à bord du Baratie pour Zeff, qu'elle considérait comme un père, aussi plus jamais elle ne se servit de son fruit du démon qu'elle jugeait trop instable à son goût.

**Fin du Flashback.**

**Zoro :** « Tu connais cette fille sourcil en vrille ? »

Sanji le regarda de biais, ramassa sa cigarette tombée et la ralluma, reprenant ses esprits, il tenta d'aligner les mots qui avaient du mal à lui venir en tête.

**Sanji :** « Oui … C'est une amie d'enfance »

* * *

On en sait un peu plus sur cette Kaede, mais comment vont se passer leur retrouvailles, sachant qu'il étaient en froid ?

Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que sa va être mouvementées ^^

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

Et c'est partit pour le 3 ème chapitre avec un peu plus de rebondissement !

Pour la petite histoire des noms de pirates, pour le capitaine Archambeau c'est le nom d'un pirates français ayant sévit dans les années 1670-1680 dans les caraïbe

N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews et merci à lolipop62150 ses précieux conseils =D

* * *

Kaede se détacha du groupe de pirates mais son capitaine la stoppa, la main posée devant elle.

**Le capitaine Archambeau :** « Vous êtes venus pour nous taper la discute ou bien pour combattre ? »

Les pirates ennemis avancèrent doucement en brandissant leurs armes, profanant des menaces de mort sur l'équipage du chapeau de paille. La réaction de Luffy et ses amis ne se fit pas attendre, Ussop lança ses étoiles ninja à travers le groupe de pirates qui désormais se ruaient vers eux.

**Franky :** « Enfin un peu plus d'action, sa commençais à me manquer ! ».

Des missiles sortirent de son bras droit pour venir s'abattre directement devant leurs ennemis, Zoro utilisa sont fameux demon slash et plusieurs des pirates tombèrent sous les coups de l'épéiste. Luffy, quand à lui, fit tourner court le combat en utilisant son jet pistol, ce qui ne manqua pas de ramasser la presque totalité des pirates d'Archambeau, Sanji toujours sous le choc de retrouver son amie d'enfance fut incapable de se battre. Le capitaine regarda avec effarement la scène mais il avait encore une dernière carte à abattre. L'équipage du capitaine Archambeau recula, personne n'avait l'air de détenir un fruit du démon, personne saut une !

Alors qu'ils prenaient l'avantage sur le combat, Luffy et ses nakamas se réjouirent de cette énième victoire quand tout à coup des éclaires jaillirent de part et d'autres de la place, frappant le sol avec violence.

**Zoro :** « Oh Nami ! Doucement avec ton bâton ! Tu vas finir par nous toucher tous avec cette foudre ! »

**Nami :** « Mais je n'ai rien fait, regarde le ciel ! Il n'y aucun nuage ! Mais d'où viennent ces éclaires ? »

En effet, ces éclaires ne venaient pas du ciel mais bien d'une personne, la personne en question regarda un à un les pirates de Luffy au chapeau de paille avec un sourire carnassiée. Les éclaires encerclèrent le groupe et furent piégés, cela créa une sorte de champs de force impossible à traverser.

**Le capitaine Archambeau :** « AH AH AH ! Vous en vous attendiez pas à sa bande de larves ! Kaede est notre principal atout, personne ne peut la battre, vous m'entendez personne ! C'est peu dire, je l'ai entraîné moi même, c'est une vraie machine de guerre ! »

Sanji n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la Kaede qu'il avait connu n'était plus du tout la même, cet être si angélique avec sa peau blanche et ses cheveux châtains clair était en fait un vrai démon, tant de colère et de haine semblait émané d'elle que les vitres des bâtiments alentours cédèrent sous la pression de sa force.

L'équipage de Luffy était incapable de faire quoique ce soit, toujours prit au piège par ce champs de force, les effets du fruit de démon de chacun des nakamas semblaient ne pas fonctionner. Dans une ultime tentative, Luffy tenta son Gomu gomu no mais sans succès, même chose pour Robin avec son Nueve Fleur Twist.

Il fallait intervenir, Sanji le savait, il était en quelque sorte la seule personne que Kaede avait écoutée jusque là, jusqu'à leurs séparations, même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur tous, il lui fallait lui parler, le sort de ses nakamas était entre ses mains.

**Sanji :** « Kaede ! Ecoute moi ! Comment a tu pus être retombée entre les mains d'un être aussi ignoble ? Ne vois tu pas qu'il te manipule ? »

**Kaede :** « Tiens, il semblerait que notre ami Sanji à une langue, je croyais que tu avais perdus la parole ! » La capitaine Archambeau approuva ses paroles en lui tapotant l'épaule, adoptant la même attitude que sa petite protégée.

La jeune fille le regarda intensément comme pour fouiller les pensées de Sanji. Elle s'approcha petit à petit de son champs de force et se posta face à son ancien ami, celui avec qui elle ne semblait plus rien éprouvé, exceptée de la haine.

**Sanji :** « Je suis désolé Kaede mais il faut que tu cesses tout ce grabuge, ta place n'est pas avec eux mais avec Zeff sur le Baratie, pourquoi l'avoir quittée hein ? POURQUOI ? »

**Kaede :** « Et bien tu vois, je suis comme toi au fond, je cherche à vivre mes rêves … à ma façon. »

Son sourire s'agrandissait diaboliquement, cherchant quelle sentence elle pourrait faire subir au jeune homme blond.

**Sanji :** « Tu sais quoi espèce de petite sotte ! Tu n'es qu'une marionnette au yeux de ton capitaine, elle se sert de toi pour arriver à ses fins, son pouvoir dépend uniquement de toi, sa soif de vengeance à finit par t'aveugler, je croyais que tu en avais finis avec toutes ces horreurs ? »

**Kaede :** « Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Peut être que mon destin à toujours était ainsi, servir au côté d'un pirate aussi puissant est ma destinée. Il s'occupe de moi comme personne avant lui ! Zeff était un homme bon mais pas assez, il ne me comprenez pas ! Je voulais me servir de mon pouvoir, montrer l'étendue de ma puissance au monde entier ! »

A ces mots, le champ de force rétrécissait de plus en plus autour des Mugiwaras, les cheveux de chacun se dressèrent sur la tête, l'électricité statique ambiante provoquait d'énorme décharges sur l'équipage de luffy.

**Robin :** « Il faut se sortir de là sinon on finira complètement carbonisés par toute cette foudre. »

**Ussop :** « Tu peux dire des choses plus enthousiastes toi ! »

Dit il complètement paniqué, à la limite de l'évanouissement.

Luffy, ne supportant pas d'être une seconde de plus enfermé, se concentra pour déployer le Gear 3, de la fumée émana de son corps, la chaleur augmenta et utilisa un seul et unique coup sur le champ de force qui implosa avec la pression de son point dévastateur. Toutes les personnes alentours furent coucher par la violence du choc, Kaede fut projetée sur le bâtiment situé 300 m plus loin, sur lequel, elle se cogna la tête et perdit connaissance.

**Franky :** « T'aurais pus y allez molo, Luffy. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va explosée elle aussi ! »

L'équipage de Luffy n'a pas été épargné par cette violence, tous le monde se releva, non sans quelques difficultés. Luffy reçut plusieurs réprimandes de ses nakamas qui ne manquèrent pas de lui passer un savon, surtout par Zoro, Sanji et Nami.

**Zoro :** « Bakaaa ! T'aurais pus nous prévenir que tu fais sa ! »

**Sanji :** « T'as faillis blesser Nami-san abruti ! Nami-sa, sa va ? »

**Nami :** « Oui merci Sanji-kun »

Tous les 3 se tournèrent vers Luffy et le fusillèrent d'un regard noir.

**Luffy :** « Ah ah ah désolé les amis ! Au moins sa a marché, regardez les ! Il détale vers leurs bateau ! »

**Franky :** « Ouai sa; c'est sa ! Cassez vous et qu'on ne vous revoit plus ! »

De la place, on pouvait voir le bateau du capitaine Archambeau larguait les amarres et prendre le large à la hâte. La vue de Luffy dans un tel élan de colère et de force, le capitaine ennemi et son équipage ne se fit pas prier pour prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous et laisser tomber tous leurs désordres.

L'équipage de Luffy cria victoire ! Il s'aidèrent les uns et les autres et s'apprêtèrent à quitter la place quand Sanji s'aperçut que Kaede était toujours restée inconsciente, la tête appuyée contre un mur.

**Sanji :** « Les gars, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main, on ne peut pas la laisser ici ! »

**Zoro :** « Ah ouai et si sa petite copine venait à se réveiller sur le bateau, qu'est ce qu'elle ferait d'après toi ? Elle va pas se gêner pour retrouver ses copains ! »

**Nami :** « Sanji à raison, ne nous montrons pas plus cruel qu'elle, amenons la sur le Sunny »

**Sanji :** « T'es la meilleur Nami-saaaaaaan ! » Dit il en tournoyant sur lui même.

**Chopper :** « Elle saigne de la tête, vite un médeciiiiiiin ! » Le petit renne totalement paniqué mit du temps à comprendre qu'il était lui même le médecin de l'équipage. Alors les membres de l'équipage ne manquèrent pas de le lui rappeler, une fois de plus.

C'est ainsi que les mugiwaras marchèrent en direction de leur bateau, Kaede toujours assommée, fit le trajet sur le dos de Zoro, Sanji toujours très protecteur envers les femmes, même envers celles qui l'avaient trahit fit plusieurs remarque à l'épéiste du genre « Attention à ces jambes ! Ne la brusque pas ! Tête d'algue, tu sais vraiment pas y faire avec les femmes Baka ! »

Néanmoins, le trajet se passa sans encombre, Zoro déposa Kaede dans une des chambres du Thousand Sunny aidé par Chopper qui s'affaira à lui appliquer des pansements.

Tous les villageois ont pus retrouver leurs maisons, exaspérés par tous ce grabuge, Luffy et ses amis mirent la main la patte et les aidèrent à nettoyer et à ranger.

Une fois que tout fut finis, ils rejoignirent leurs précieux bateau et ne tardèrent pas à tomber dans les bras de morphée. Kaede toujours évanouit fut surveillée par Chopper, profondément inquiet de son état de santé, il craignait en effet qu'elle ne se réveille jamais.

Sanji ne put dire si c'était un mauvais pré sentiment ou de la paranoïa mais il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, la réapparition de son amie ne cessait de le hanter et maintenant, elle était avec eux.

* * *

Pauvre Sanji, il est vraiment bouleversé *j'voudrais bien lui faire un câlin moi*

Hum ... bref ^^ la pauvre Kaede à été abandonnée, décidément, elle ne peut faire confiance à personne. Il faut dire que les pirates d'Archambeau sont vraiment des lâches Tssss =/

Voilou pour le chapitre 3, le prochain arrive au plus vite !


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis bien partit pour 2 autres chapitres alors j'en profite pendant que j'ai de l'inspiration

Allons retrouver Sanji et Kaede, un retournement de situation est à prévoir dans le 5ème chapitre !

Bon chapitre ! =D

* * *

Au petit matin, les oiseaux chantaient dans le mandarinier de Nami, les vagues clapotaient doucement contre la coque du bateau, tout semblait calme jusqu'à ce qu'un individu vienne troublé ce silence.

**Luffy :** « MAAAANGEEER ! »

**Zoro :** « Mais je vais le tuer, oui un jour je le tuerais Arg ! »

Les exclamations de Luffy ne manquèrent pa de réveiller tous le monde, Zoro fut le premier à grommeler, c'était le plus gros dormeur et s'il n'avait pas au moins 15 heures de sommeil, c'était la fin du monde.

Robin, installée à la vigie comme à son habitude posa son livre et descendit rejoindre les autres, elle ne manqua de faire un détour par la chambre de Kaede, celle ci dormait toujours paisiblement, Chopper toujours à ses côtés.

**Robin :** « Alors comment va-t-elle ? »

Chopper releva la tête vers elle, son air tristounet n'afficha rien de bon, Kaede semblait horriblement pâle et la sueur sur son front signifiait qu'une infection était en cour.

**Chopper :** « J'ai essayée du mieux que j'ai pus, seulement, elle a perdue beaucoup de sang et sa blessure à la tête s'est infectée, cela fait 2 heures que son état reste stable »

Robin approuva et entendit des pas dans le couloir des chambres, Sanji venait préparer le petit déjeuner mais il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit si on s'y referait à ses cernes.

**Sanji :** « Robin, Chopper, je vais la surveiller, allez manger, tout est prêt »

Le petit animal lui confia la jeune femme et partit avec Robin en direction du pont. Le jeune homme blond rentra dans la chambre et ferma à demi la porte, il s'empara de la chaise derrière lui et s'approcha du lit de Kaede.

**Sanji :** « Kaede, c'est Sanji, répond moi ! Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été là pour t'écouter, j'ai trop souvent laisser mes rêves me submerger mais à cette époque là, nous n'étions pas en bon terme. Tu te souviens ? Tu ne cessais de me dire quoi faire, comme ci, comme sa, même si parfois, j'admets que tu avais raison sur certains points. »

Le mugiwara prit sa main dans la sienne et la trouva tiède, la fièvre de Kaede sembla perdre en intensitée. Sanji sentit une légère pression sur sa main, en effet, la main de Kaede venait de bouger. La jeune femme commença à s'agiter et à se tortiller comme si elle faisait un cauchemar, soudain, elle se releva vivement, manquant de peu de mettre un coup de tête à Sanji.

**Sanji :** « Doucement, doucement, c'est moi Sanji, te sens tu mieux ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit soudainement les yeux et sembla complètement affolée. Elle tourna vivement la tête maintes et maintes fois, tout en laissant ses yeux passer de Sanji au décor qui l'entourée.

**Kaede :** « Ou je suis hein ? Ou est mon équipage ? Ou est le capitaine Archambeau ? »

Les cris stridents de la jeune fille alertèrent l'ensemble de l'équipage qui s'attroupa devant la chambre de Kaede.

**Chopper :** « Sanji ! Qu'as tu fait ? »

**Sanji :** « Mais rien ! Je lui ai pris la main et tout d'un coup, elle s'est réveillée ! »

Le petit renne se rendit au chevet de Kaede et lui prit la tension, la fièvre avait quasiment disparut et ses joues reprirent une teinte légèrement rosée.

La jeune fille se releva sur ses coudes et se massa le front, ses cheveux graissés par sa fièvre avait bien besoin d'un lavage, son short rouge et son débardeur rose avaient besoin d'être lavés également.

Elle s'assit doucement sur le rebord du lit, des haut le cœur vinrent la gêner et un goût amer de relent menaçait de déborder de sa bouche. Sans attendre de question, elle courut à travers le couloir pour vomir dans l'évier le plus proche. Après un dernier soubresaut de son estomac, la jeune femme se laissa glisser sur le carrelage tout en inspirant bruyamment.

**Chopper :** « Le contre-coup surement »

**Kaede :** « Oui je pense aussi »

Sa respiration reprit un rythme normal et les mugiwaras retournèrent à leurs tâches respectifs. Seul Nami et Robin restèrent avec elle.

Les hommes de l'équipage se rassemblèrent sur le pont, en plein débat, que fallait-il faire de la jeune femme ? Son équipage l'avait définitivement quitté et elle n'avait aucun endroit ou aller alors que Kaede pensait le contraire.

Ce débat valut une bagarre ou sein du groupe, et vous l'aurez deviné entre Zoro et Sanji comme d'habitude.

**Zoro :** « Il faut la passer par dessus bord, celle fille est un danger publique ! »

**Sanji :** « Non mais sa va pas tête d'algue ! C'est toi qu'il faut passer par dessus bord avec tes idées à la con ! »

**Zoro :** « Quoi ! Répète sa pour voir ! Espèce de sourcil en vrille ! »

Comme à chaque début d'engueulade, chacun en venait aux mains (et au pieds), étant donné que c'était peine perdue pour savoir qui allait avoir le dessus sur l'autre, les autres nakamas ne préféraient pas s'en mêler, ce qui amusa énormément Luffy.

**Nami :** « Hey nakamas ! Kaede va rester quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que l'on fasse escale sur la prochaine île que l'on croisera »

La Kaede en question resta muette, elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on la traite comme quelqu'un de gentil ces derniers mois et elle n'allait surement pas s'y plier. Sanji la regarda discrètement, resté en retrait depuis son arrivée, le Sanji que ses amis connaissait avait tout l'air d'être gêné par la présence de la jeune femme. Zoro n'était pas le seul à se faire la remarque, même s'il le « love cook » de l'équipage continuait à chouchouter ses deux navigatrices préférées Robin et Nami. Kaede n'eut pas le droit à ce même traitement de faveur, et même s'il osé le faire, il sait pertinemment qui se ramasserait une tramp, ne connaissant que trop bien les réactions de son amie d'enfance.

**Kaede :** « Plutôt mourir au fond de l'océan que de naviguer avec vous ! Je veux rejoindre mon équipage ! »

Les amis de Luffy semblait sur le point de la cerner si jamais elle venait à recommencer sa crise de la précédente journée. Nami tenta de parlementer avec elle tout en gardant son calme, en vain.

**Nami :** « Tu n'es pas obliger de rester à bord ! Je t'en pris, prend la peine de sauter par dessus bord mais sache qu'on ne viendra pas te repêcher ! Nous faisons tous ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour t'aider ! Peut être même, nous t'avons sauvés la vie ! »

**Kaede :** « Je sais que mon équipage reviendra, c'était une diversion ! Il viendront me chercher, j'en suis certaine ! »

**Nami :** « Eh bien, si tu juges la situation ainsi, moi, je n'en croit que le contraire »

S'attendant à ce que la jeune fille explose de colère, tout ce qu'elle fit, c'est de s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. Sanji cru apercevoir un regard de son « amie » dans sa direction, il partit en direction des cuisines et prépara tous les repas impossible et inimaginables à réaliser, c'était pour lui le seul moyen d'évacuer sa colère.

**Usopp :** « Vous trouvez pas que Sanji est bizarre ces derniers temps »

**Zoro :** « Pas plus que d'habitude, ce type à un grain dans le crâne » Dit il d'un air blasé.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la tranquillité, Usopp et Chopper pêchèrent à l'avant du bateau, mais très vite, ils s'endormirent car aucun poissons ne mordaient à l'hameçon. Nami et Robin échangèrent des ragots, Franky et Brook réparèrent un des moteur du bateau, Zoro dormait on ne sait où et Sanji resta renfrognée à la vigie.

Le jeune homme ne voulait plus voir la tête de Kaede, il la détestait plus que tout, il se demandait sans arrêt pourquoi elle avait si mal tournée ? Pourquoi avoir quitter le Baratie alors que Zeff comptait énormément sur elle ? Pourquoi ? Il prit se prit la tête entre les mains, à deux doigts de craquer, il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire, cette fille avait une telle pression sur lui, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire face.

La porte de la vigie grinça légèrement laissant apparaître le visage de son amie, son expression était neutre, très difficile à déchiffrer, Sanji la regarda longuement pour y déceler le moindre indice de sa fureur. Kaede se voulait totalement impassible face à son ami d'enfance, elle ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses mais elle semblait sur le point de craquer.

**Kaede :** « Je peux entrer ? »

* * *

Voili voilou espérons que sa s'arrange entre ces deux loustiques ^^

Le chapitre 5 ne va pas tarder =)

N'oubliez d'écrire vos reviews ! =D


	5. Chapter 5

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 5 !

* * *

Sanji ne savait quoi dire, la laissait entrer ou bien la rembarrer ? Il ne put se résigner à la renvoyer et l'encouragea en entrer d'un mouvement de tête.

**Kaede :** « Merci » Dit elle tout bas.

Il y régnait une ambiance pesante dans la salle de vigie, aucun des deux ne voulaient engager la conversation le premier, il y avait tellement à dire, tellement à expliquer et surtout comment le dire ?

**Kaede :** « Whoaw ! Je vois que tu as perdus bien des manières Sanji »

**Sanji :** « Quels manières ? » Dit il d'un ton neutre, avec l'impression que la jeune femme baissait la garde.

**Kaede :** « Et bien, je vois que le coureur de jupons national n'est plus aussi coureur avec le temps ! »

**Sanji :** « Seulement qu'avec les filles qui sont digne de mériter mes sérénades hors toi ... »

**Kaede :** « Je ne parlais pas de moi Sanji » Dit elle en rigolant doucement. Sanji accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre observa les vagues, perplexe, se demandant ou cette discutions va les mener.

**Sanji :** « Si tu parles de Nami et Robin, ce sont mes nakamas, je leurs témoigne d'un grand respect même si j'ai quelques faiblesses à leurs encontres ! » Admit il d'une voix basse.

**Kaede :** « Tu n'as pas changé, toujours le même ! Tu laisses trop parler ton cœur mon cher ! »

La jeune femme s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'essaya à son tour, à quelques centimètres de Sanji.

**Sanji :** « Laisser parler mon cœur m'évite de sombrer dans la folie, comme toi ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de ton satané fruit de démon, que tu ne voulais jamais t'en servir ! »

La colère s'empara de Sanji mais Kaede lui prit la main puis tenta de l'apaiser.

**Kaede :** « Oui c'est vrai mais on ma ouvert les yeux depuis ! Il est vrai que ce n'est pas le chemin que je pensais prendre mais je me sens importante. Dans mon équipage, on a besoin de moi, on me solicite, on me dit que je suis la seule et l'unique ! Tu comprend, je ne voulais pas rester en retrait, je veux être sur le devant de la scène, quoique qu'il men coûte ! »

**Sanji :** « Quitte à te faire prendre par la Marine et te faire enfermer dans les sous sols de Impel Down, c'est sa que tu veux ! »

Inconsciemment, il l'a prit par les épaules et la secoua doucement pour lui faire prendre conscience de ses actes.

« Kaede ! Tu peux encore t'en sortir, il n'est pas trop tard ! »

**Kaede :** « Si c'est trop tard ! C'est comme une drogue pour moi, j'ai besoin de sentir cette énergie dans tout mon corps, de l'évacuer par tous les pores de ma peau ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent longuement, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre, des larmes commençaient à perler sur les paupières de Kaede.

« Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis Sanji ... »

Sa y est, Kaede venait enfin de craquer, elle se maudissait d'avoir tenue aussi peu longtemps mais devant la détresse du jeune homme, ces paroles ouvrirent les vannes.

**Sanji :** « Shhhh, on est là nous, même si ces enfoirés que tu appelles ton équipage t'ont lâchement abandonné, nous on sera toujours là pour toi, JE serais là pour toi ! Comme au bon vieux temps »

Le jeune homme la regarda, compatissant en lui faisant signe de s'avancer vers lui, Kaede ne se fit pas prier et se laissa aller contre son ami qui était désormais le meilleur ami qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

**Kaede :** « C'est bizarre … Avec toi j'ai l'impression de redevenir une petite fille car après tout ce temps, c'est comme si tu avais toujours veillée sur moi ! »

**Sanji :** « Il semblerait que je l'ai toujours fait petite sœur ! ». Ce surnom lui valut une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Kaede qui souriait malgré elle.

**Kaede :** « Petite sœur ! Je ne suis pas petite d'abord mais j'avoue que sa me touche au cœur » Dit elle en le serrant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

**Sanji :** « Ok, ok, je plaisante ! » Et tout deux éclatèrent de rire.

**Kaede :** « C'est bon de te retrouver tu sais »

**Sanji :** « Et moi dont, tu m'avais manquée tout de même ! Mais explique moi un peu comment tu as atterrit avec ces voyous ? » Dit il d'un ton plus sérieux.

La jeune femme inspira profondément puis décida de se lancer, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

**Kaede :** « C'était une nuit de juillet, des pirates commencèrent à aborder la Baratie en quête d'or et menaçaient de personnel du bateau. J'étais tranquillement en train de dormir jusqu'à ce que j'entende des coups de feus. Je me suis levée et je me suis précipitée à ma fenêtre, Zeff me rejoignit et me dit de ne faire aucun bruit … Malheureusement le capitaine Archambeau nous retrouva et nous fit emmener sur le pont, les mains et les pieds solidement attachés, je te jure, c'était très humiliant ! »

**Sanji :** « Ils vous ont menacés ! Mais pourquoi ? »

**Kaede :** « Laisse moi terminer s'il te plaît ! Alors que nous étions sur le pont, le capitaine Archambeau me dit qu'il me rechercher. Pourquoi moi particulièrement ? Car je détiens un des fruits du démon qu'il recherchait, son objectif étant de rassembler les plus grandes puissances pour ainsi former une armée, la plus forte qui n'est jamais existée ! Et si jamais, je n'obtempérais pas, ce tyran menaça de tuer tous les gens à bord du Baratie, Zeff le premier ! »

Sanji serra les poings et se jura de retrouver cette ordure, menacer Zeff, c'est le menacer lui ! Le jeune homme l'encouragea à poursuivre son récit en lui massant délicatement la main.

Kaede lui sourit, la voix étranglait par les sanglots.

**Kaede :** « Je me suis donc sacrifiée pour lui, j'ai rejoint l'équipage d'Archambeau avec l'espoir qui me libèrerait un jour ! Mais avec le temps sa colère m'a contaminée et je n'avais plus qu'un seul but, mettre le monde à mes pieds ! Mais je ne voulais pas devenir cette personne, je ne voulais pas ! »

**Sanji :** « On le retrouvera, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est bien de m'en avoir parler, je suis content que tu puisses de nouveau te confier à moi » Son ton devenait de plus en plus bas, Kaede se sentait en total sécurité avec lui et surtout en total confiance.

Sanji lui releva doucement le visage pour qu'il soit à hauteur du sien, il écarta un mèche de son visage et lui caressa le visage, mais bizarrement pas comme un frère le ferait avec sa sœur. C'était beaucoup plus fort que sa, il était pourtant prévenu de la limite à ne pas franchir mais tout son être ne semblait pas lui obéir. La jeune femme quand à elle éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié pour lui, elle le savait depuis longtemps, même si elle avait toujours ignorer ses sentiments.

Leurs deux visages se rapprochaient dangereusement, chacun pouvait inhaler l'haleine de l'autre, Sanji n'avait jamais atteint cette limite. Il sentit les mains de Kaede se posaient de chaque côté de son visage pour l'attirer à elle, les secondes semblèrent s'étirer encore et encore … Et la porte s'ouvrit violemment, avec un Zoro très suspicieux.

**Zoro :** « Oh ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez dans la vigie … Euh … Je m'en vais … Désolé ! »

Sanji et Kaede se séparèrent vivement, tous deux gênés par cette situation. Sanji s'empourpra très vite et Kaede ne savait plus ou se mettre, elle décida de quitter la pièce à grand pas, laissant un Sanji perdu et horriblement gêné. La jeune femme passa près de Zoro et s'excusa, prétextant vouloir allez prendre l'air.

Zoro, quand à lui, fixa Sanji comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Le jeune homme blond soutint son regard mais n'y décela aucune amertume, juste de la tristesse ?

* * *

Je vous ai pas mentis en vous parlant de retournement de situation et maintenant c'est Zoro qui s'y colle, au grand dam de Kaede ^^

Sa va commencer à être intéressant !

J'espère vous mettre les prochains chapitres très bientôt et merci de me lire !


End file.
